Hell Hath No Fury
by tojo1973
Summary: Elizabeth is mad.  Jason better look out.  LiasonRated T for now, may be higher later.
1. Chapter 1

I know a lot of us are dumbfounded as to why Jason hasn't opened his mouth, the same mouth that has told half of Port Charles the fact that he is Jake's father, and told Elizabeth everything that has been going on, especially with Sam.

I don't know how long this will be, but I doubt it will be too long. It will all be the same day, so I would say only around 3 or 4 chapters.

I hope you enjoy.

Jason had just sat back on his couch and closed his eyes. Things were heating up with Zacchara and he wasn't sure how much more Sonny could take before he cracked. He'd already lost two people in the crossfire. Leticia was the first casualty in the war. He didn't even want to think about how the boys were feeling. They had lost the only real stable person in their lives.

Kate was unfortunately the second to fall. Jason was seriously worried for Sonny. After Kate's death, he seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper into himself, and Jason was concerned that he was going deeper into himself and back to that dark place. He'd worked so hard over the past year to get past it, only to have Trevor Lansing pull him back down, drowning him in it. He wasn't sure if he could help his best friend this time.

Everything that had happened had just confirmed his resolve to stay clear of his family. Elizabeth and the boys were better off right now, away from this. He was getting updates from Francis, who was assigned to guard them at any cost. The guard would tell them what they were doing; going to the park, eating at Kelly's. So far, it looked like they were being left alone, that their current enemies, and for that, he was grateful. It meant that staying away from them was working. As much as he was happy about that, it was the one thing that was breaking his heart.

He wanted them safe. That was what all of it was about. He didn't want any of them in the middle of his dangerous life, used as pawns to get to him. As much as he and Sonny were adament about leaving women and children out of their business, their adversaries weren't as selective about who they used for their gains. Jason knew that, and the thought of Elizabeth or those boys caught in the crossfire or used as a pawn churned his stomach. It didn't, however, stop the ache that was permanently running through his entire being. The ache of knowing he'll never be able to claim the three people that matter most to him in this world.

That day on the bridge started out as so promising, he clumsily told Elizabeth everything he wanted to say, as corny and as clumsily as it all came out. Then in a second, all the hope he had was demolished by what she told him. Two men approached them, threatened them. His world crashed around him. There was no way he would put her life and the lives of those boys in danger because of the life he chose.

So he told her that he loved her. Somehow, as much as he knew it was right to turn her away, he had to let her know what he truely felt for her, once and for all. For so long, he kept his feelings for her to himself, knowing that she deserved so much better than him. In that moment, there was nothing to lose. He'd already lost it all. So he told her. And when he saw her eyes light up, he almost gave in. And the she told him she loved him, and she always will. He had to kiss her. The need to was just too strong to resist. He poured everything he felt for her into that kiss. Everything he felt for years, if he were totally honest with himself. He had to let go, though. He had to let her go, so she can live without fear. She can raise her boys without wondering if they were targets. It was the one thing he could do for his family.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He pulled his weary body off the couch and walked slowly over to the door. Opening it slowly, he was pushed back and almost lost his balance, as a very irate and angry Elizabeth burst through.

He blinked a few times, unable to really believe she was standing there, in his home. In the back of his mind, he knew he should send her away, but somehow he couldn't. For two reasons: one; he didn't want to. And two; she looked like she was on a mission and was too determined to be swayed.

Taking in a deep breathe, he closed the door. Turning slowly, he looked at her as he started to speak.

"Elizabeth-"

She had her back to him while he closed the door. She was angry. She was frustrated, and she was here for answers. When she heard him speak she turned around, hands on his hips, interrupting before he could continue.

"Don't you dare Elizabeth me. Don't tell me it's too dangerous to be here. Because the way I feel right now, the only person who is in danger is you." She shook her head disappointedly. "How could you Jason?"

Jason looked at her, confusion marring his features. He didn't understand why she was so angry at him.

"Wha-Elizabeth I haven't even seen you."

"You knew it was Sam who hired those men! You knew and didn't tell me!"

Jason closed his eyes and his head fell forward. He shook his head. He didn't want to go through it again. It almost killed him when she walked away on the bridge. He didn't know if he could handle a second time.

"Elizabeth, I took care of it. I didn't want-"

"Didn't want to what, Jason? Didn't want me to get my hopes up? Because, we all know Jason Morgan can protect Carly and her kids, but can't be bothered with his own family?!"

Jason looked at her, shock and hurt filling his eyes.

"You know that I would rather have you with me! How, how can you even think that?"

"What else am I supposed to think? You are more than willing to do whatever it takes to keep Carly and her boys safe, but you won't even consider doing it for me and my boys!"

"You're safer out of this!"

"No, Jason! All I am is miserable!"

Silence filled the room. Both of them stood on opposite ends of the room, their emotions causing both of their breathing to deepen.

Finally, the silence was broken by Elizabeth.

"Why didn't you tell me the rest?"

"What-what do you mean?"

She looked at him, and he noticed her face was stained with tears. She wiped at them angrily.

"Everything. The fact that Lulu and Spinelli have known for months. The fact that Sonny knows." She swallowed, her eyes overflowing with tears as she spoke the last part. "The fact that Sam has known and watched our son be taken from us."


	2. Chapter 2

This is short, but I think it moves the story along. I don't think she would be as mad about the Lulu, Spinelli, and Sonny sitch as the Sam one, so I kind of moved that along.

HOpe you enjoy!

He looked away from her, unable to meet her eyes.

"How-how did you-"

"How did I find out? I walked into Kellys and overheard Lulu and Spinelli talking about 'Little Stone Cold' and the fact that he's being kept from his true father."

Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head. He could practically imagine what happened next, but he wasn't about to interrupt her, so he kept quiet.

She paced in front of the couch, her hands wringing together in front of her as she spoke.

"So I walked up to them and asked what he meant by that. They both started stumbling, trying to come up with any lie to get me to back off, but I saw right through them. Finally, he cracked. He spilled everything. How he poked his nose into the computer files and found out, and how Lulu was there with him. It explains alot really. She was very cold to me for days, and I really didn't understand it until now."

"Elizabeth, you didn't need the stress of knowing that they knew."

She stopped pacing and glared at him.

"And Sonny? Tell me, Jason, when did you feel it was the right time to tell Sonny?" Her hands were on her hips, her eyes showing the hurt and disappointment that he hadn't shared any of this with her.

He took a deep breath before speaking. He knew he should choose his words carefully. He knew he was in a lot of trouble at that moment.

"When I was in prison, I told Sonny that Jake was my son. I wanted him to look out for you and the boys. I thought I was going away for a long time, and I had to make sure you were safe."

His eyes were pleading with hers to understand his position. He didn't want her thinking he told Sonny just because it was Sonny. He had a valid reason for that, and she needed to understand it.

She nodded, believing his words. He would want Sonny to look out for them if he went to prison. She understood that part of it.

"Okay. I get that. I get that you needed to tell Sonny at that moment. What I want to know is why wasn't I told that he knew?"

Jason shrugged. "I guess I didn't think it was important."

Her eyes got wide at his words.

"Not important?! Jason, this is about our son. The more people who know, the more of a risk it was that everyone would find out!"

"He didn't say anything, I made sure of that! Neither did Lulu and Spinelli. None of them said a word to anyone, because they understood that it was for the boys' safety! I made sure of that! You didn't need to the added stress!"

She nodded. She could concede that, in those instances, there was no reason to alarm her.

"And Sam? Why didn't you tell me Sam knew?"

Jason took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was in hot water right now. He didn't know what could possibly be going through her mind about Sam. He needed to tread carefully.

"Jason, she stood there and watched as our son was kidnapped! She said nothing. She came to my home and whined about how we were the same now because we both lost our babies. She implied that Jake was dead! Why would you ever, ever protect her?"

He looked at her, shock plastered on his face.

"You really believe that I would protect her, after what she did?"

She shrugged. "What other reason could there be?"


	3. Chapter 3

He looked at her, his eyes wide with shock. How could she ever think he would protect Sam, after everything she's done?

He swallowed hard before speaking, his eyes cast downward.

"When I found Jake at Maureen's, she told me Sam was there when she took Jake. She said she stood there and watched. She actually thought Sam was the one who turned her in."

Elizabeth sat down on the couch, her body tense. She was angry, but she was willing to let him explain.

"Sam came to see me in Pentonville. She admitted to me that she saw the kidnapping. She told me she was done lying and I told her that if she said anything about Jake to anyone, I would turn her into the police as an accessory to the kidnapping."

She looked up at him then. She was obviously wrong about him protecting Sam. He was protecting Jake.

"You're right though. I didn't tell you about Sam hiring those thugs because if it wasn't her, it could've very well been one of my enemies. Zacchara is real and he's out there and he's already killed twice, Elizabeth. I don't think I could stand it if anything happened to you or the boys." He walked over to the chair and sat down on it, leaning toward her on the couch. "As for Sam, I told her that if she ever did anything to hurt you or the boys again, I would kill her."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"Jason, you threatened her?"

He nodded, his eyes boring into hers.

"I wasn't trying to protect her. I didn't tell you because this was the one thing I could do for my family; you, Cam, and Jake."

All of the anger Elizabeth felt when she walked through the door seemed to melt away. She saw the truth in his eyes. She also saw the love and concern. A tear fell from her eye as she grabbed his hand and sqeezed softly.

"Jason, I can't do this anymore."

"Elizabeth-"

"No. You are doing everything you can to keep Carly and her boys safe right?"

Jason nodded, knowing where the conversation was heading.

"So I have every faith that you can keep me and the boys just as safe."

He shook his head and stood up, releasing her hand. He turned away from her, his eyes closed.

She stood up and walked toward him, her eyes on his back. She slid her arms around his waist, squeezing softly.

"Why can't you see that we're better with you than without you?"

He reluctantly pulled away from her, running his hand over his face frustratingly. He needed to be strong. She wasn't making it easy.

"I will not let you or the boys get caught in the crossfire of my life."

"Jason, what is this really about?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, he turned to face her.

"What are you talking about?"

She looked up at him, looking deep into his eyes.

"Is this about our safety, or something else?"

He shook his head. "You know I just want you safe. That means I can't be around you-"

"That's bull and you know it. You have done everything in your power to keep Carly and the boys safe." She walked closer to him. "I have every faith that you can do the same for us." She crossed her arms in front of her. "What else is it, Jason? Why are you so willing to throw away your family?"

Jason's breathing became heavy. His fingers ran through his hair. She needed to stop this.

"Elizabeth, you know how I feel about you-"

"Tell me, Jason! What is really keeping you away?!"

"Lucky, okay! I don't know if you'll ever really let go of Lucky!"


	4. Conclusion

Elizabeth stood and stared at him. She shouldn't be surprised, she told herself. So many times before, she chose Lucky over Jason. Every time, however, it was obligation over love. She reallized that Jason was scared of it happening again; that she would walk away because of her need to save Lucky.

She looked down for a moment, collecting her thoughts, her bottom lip being abused by her teeth. She moved closer to him, her fingers twisting in front of her nervously.

"Jason, I know that I've hurt you in the past. I have always put Lucky before you."

"Elizabeth-"

"No, Jason you have every right to doubt me." Her eyes were glazed over with tears as she looked at him. "I always picked Lucky in the past. But I realized something."

She reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly.

"It was always you in my heart. I let myself be sucked into the notion that it was my responsibility to save him. I let other people dictate to me what was right for my life. I did that, and I'm sorry. Because if I thought for one minute I had a choice, it would have always been you."

He looked at her, noticing the tears running down her cheeks. He saw the truth in her eyes, and felt a flood of relief. He knew that she loved him, and not just by her words. He felt it, deep inside him. That feeling was always with him, even when he didn't realize it was there. That was never a question for him.

"I want to believe that we can really have a shot. That-that Lucky is totally out of the picture, and we can be a family." He shook his head and looked down. "I, I just can't help but think that you are going to change your mind again. Lucky will screw up again, and you will run back-"

She silenced him easily, reaching up and grabbing his face, pressing her lips tightly to his, pouring everything she felt for him into the kiss.

Shocked at first, Jason's eyes grew wide. The feeling of her lips on his quickly started affecting him however, causing his eyes to flutter closed, his hands to wrap around her middle, pulling her close. He kissed her back, his own emoitions matching hers. The kiss seemed to last forever, both of them exploring each other's lips, tasting each other, reveling in the feel of being in each other's arms. Only when air became an issue did they separate, resting their foreheads softly against each other.

Her hands wrapped loosely around his neck, her fingers playing with the back of his hair. His hands were rubbing along her lower back softly. Both were lost in the feel of each other, and didn't want to break the spell they created just yet.

Finally, after a few moments, Elizabeth picked her head up and looked at him. She saw those crystal blue eyes she adored, noticing the love he had for her in them, and she smiled.

"I love you Jason. I've loved you for so long, and didn't realize it. Being with you last year forced me to face those feelings. We created Jake from that love. I told you that night that you were always the chance I was too scared to take. I don't want to be scared anymore. I want to go after what I have wanted for years. I want you. I want to be a family with you and the boys. I choose you, Jason. Lucky was an obligation. You are my heart. Never again will I deny my heart. I promise you that."

He swallowed the lump in his throat at her words. For so long, he had longed to hear the words she was speaking at that moment. He never thought he'd hear them.

"I love you. I want you with me, Elizabeth. I want to make this work."

Relief flooded through her body as she slid her arms tighter around him, hugging him, her chin resting on his shoulder. They held each other tightly, both releasing tears of relief and happiness.

She pulled away slightly after a moment, to look up at him again. She wiped at the tears resting on her cheek, her smile still in tact.

"From now on though, I don't want any more secrets. I understand in your business, you can't tell me things and that is okay. But when it comes to our family and their safety, I want to know, Jason. No more taking things on yourself. We're in this together."

He nodded, willing to agree to just about anything at that moment. He was getting everything he ever wanted, so if she asked for anything right then, it would be hers.

"I need to make sure this place is secure. I'll have Max call and get this place as safe as possible. And before you argue, you will be getting a guard. Now that I have my family, I'm going to make damn sure you are all safe. No arguments."

She smiled and nodded slowly. "I understand. There is a real threat and you want us safe. I'm not going to argue with you on that." She pressed herself closer to him, her chest resting against his. "Can we go get our boys now?" She asked innocently, looking up at him with a gleam in her eye.

He shook his head and grinned at her. Being with her was going to be an adventure, that was for sure. But what a ride.


End file.
